Shadowstar Station (SFR-721)
Shadowstar Station (SFR-721) (also known as Station Salem-One) was a facility active from the late 23rd century to at least the early 25th century, though it was briefly abandoned in the mid-24th century. ( ) :The ''Orion Press and The Starfleet Museum continuities have Station Salem-One as the site of the Romulan ambush (akin to the Japanese bombing of Pearl Harbor) that precipitated the Earth-Romulan War.'' (Orion Press: "Popcorn", The Starfleet Museum Timeline) It was a modified Salem-class space station located near both the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire. In late 2286, Shadowstar Station's construction was authorized by the Federation Council's Military Staff Committee. Its design was based on the Salem-class station (most of which mark the perimeter of Tholian Assembly space); one of its contractors mistakenly referred to the station in media interviews as Station Salem-One, which lead to confusion on a few occasions. ( : Timeline) :The short duration -- a matter of months -- between authorization of construction and commissioning would suggest that core parts of the station were prefabricated and towed into the Beta Miranda system, and that construction work on the station continued for years after commissioning. The station's original raison d’être was to serve as primary customs house for commercial traffic in and out of Triangle space. Years later, it would serve as a coordination center for at least one Starfleet Intelligence operation and then as headquarters for a flight test team. 23rd century Shadowstar Station was commissioned on 07 May 2287; her first commander was Vice Admiral Melissa Sturdevant; her first executive officer was Rear Admiral Nikolai Barstow. The destroyer was assigned to the sector that included the station and the Beta Miranda system. The Starfleet Intelligence operation known as Operation Blackjack was coordinated from the station ( : "Belonging") from 2288 to 2289. It was considered a successful mission, despite the loss of 60% of the Starfleet personnel assigned to it. ( : Operation Blackjack) After the conclusion of Operation Blackjack, Barstow succeeded Sturdevant as commanding officer of the station. During the years 2289-93, a trio of perimeter action ships — , and — was assigned to the sector around the station. These were known as Task Force Moirae. In 2293, the tactical frigate USS Pandora, commanded by Capt. Gita Divakuruni, was assigned to supplement Task Force Moirae. By the mid-2290s, traffic to and from the heartworlds of the Federation was such that station inhabitants and visitors could enjoy the cuisines of different Terran ethnicities, as well as the cuisines of some Federation member worlds. There was at least one non-Federation consulate, that of the Klingon Empire, whose cafeteria was open to all on the station. ( : "Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") Officers from the , and about 30 vessels traveled to Shadowstar Station in 2296 for an installation ceremony for the flight test team's new commanding officer. ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") 24th century In 2312, a scientific expedition to the Delta Triangle was launched from Shadowstar Station. ( : "Tempest") By 2322, Lt. Commander Cullan Colgan was a test pilot assigned to the station. Among the prototypes he tested as a transwarp-jump fighter. ( : "Watch and Learn") In 2354, during the Federation-Tholian War, the station was attacked by the Tholians. Among the Federation starships present at the station were the exploration cruiser (USS ''Cheyenne Operations Manual'') and the heavy cruiser . Andreas Kitabatu al-'Qalb’s wife, Shoshana ben Eliezer, was one of many casualties in the attack. ( : "Blindspot") 2373: visited the station, with Cmdr. Celton Vercingeterix and Lt. Commander T'Makk Dogg as its away team. An unspecified incident — involving Romulans, waitresses and a glass of water — happened, but the two are successful in making it look like a Shadowstar senior officer did it. (Star Trek: New Horizons: "Rix"; "Dogg". It is not known if this event took place before the outbreak of war with the Dominion.) In February 2374, the docked at the station to pick up medical supplies and Lt. Commander Mike Jeffries before departing for Codis Nu IV. (Star Trek: Transcendence: "Transcendence") Station officers, crew and civilians * Lieutenant Aquino - nurse ( : "Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Captain Marthe Arismunandar - chief security officer ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Admiral Nikolai Barstow - executive officer (2287-89), commanding officer (2289-?) ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Lieutenant Blasingame - security officer ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Antoinette Durand - astrophysicist ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Avram ben Eliezer - rabbi * Marlaina Farpoint - medical officer * Lieutenant Elisabeth Halloway - aide-de-camp to Admiral Barstow ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Lieutenant Hasslein - recreation officer, Medical Division ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Commander Consuela Ibernerra - chief operations officer ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Lieutenant Claire Kaminski, public affairs officer ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Commander Leyton "Kelly" Kel-Qrex - assistant chief of security (later acting chief of security) ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * PO 3/C Ryan Lafferty - Communications Division ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Winifred Lawrence, JAG officer (2294-?) ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Father Martin LiBrandi, pastor and rector, St. Joseph's of Cupertino ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Ensign Calvin Marks, administration specialist ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Samantha McHugh, M.D., psychiatric resident ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Ensign Rae Palmer ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Admiral Meghan J. Rowley - commanding officer (2347-2354) ( : "Blindspot"). * R. Sastrowardoyo - imam (2310s) * Lt. Commander Antonia Sawalha - engineering officer (2295-?) * Shiras - communications technician, Traffic Control Department ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Lieutenant junior grade Linda Stevenson - administrative officer (2296-?) ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Vice Admiral Melissa Sturdevant - commanding officer (2287-89) * Commodore T'Kava - executive officer (2290's) ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Lt. Commander H.H. Velasco - security officer (2290's) ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence"), commanding officer (2320's) ( : "Soledad") * Ensign Kate West - junior communications officer ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Captain Carolyn Wisnumurti - chief administrative officer ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Zhen Paled - station detailer (chief of personnel) ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") 1356th Tactical Fighter Wing Embarked on Shadowstar -- in the 2290's and at least the first decade of the 2300's -- were several squadrons of attack fighter, including those of the ''Hornet''-class, and . * Captain Alcibiades Boone - wing commander, 1356th Tactical Fighter Wing (?-2296) * Captain Thom D'Gron - wing commander, 1356th Tactical Fighter Wing (2296-?) * Lt. Commander Sarah Delacroix - squadron leader, Turquoise Squadron (2294-?) * Lt. Commander N'ssit - squadron leader, Terracotta Squadron (2294-?) * Lt. Commander David Paris, Jr. - squadron leader, Ecru Squadron (2291-?) * Lt. Commander Kulwant Mahdee Singh - squadron leader, Chartreuse Squadron (?-at least 2298 * name unrevealed - squadron leader, Crimson Squadron Flight Test Team personnel * Cullan Colgan - test pilot (2320s) ( : "Watch and Learn") * Laurena Cytrynbaum, M.D. - psychiatrist ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Captain Hessus - chief science officer ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Commander Andreas Kitabatu al-'Qalb - trans-temporal physicist; executive officer * Lieutenant Alexandra Massey - alien technologies officer ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * PO 3/C Alicia Riyadhi - Operations Division ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Captain Sastrowardoyo - chief of flight test operations/commanding officer * Lieutenant J.G. Dilbahadur Thamang - helm officer ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Lieutenant Raisa Vaslenka - engineering officer ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") * Lt. Commander Jorge Villaréal - chief engineer ("Pomp and Circumstantial Evidence") Assignment patch In 2312, the assignment patch for the station was an eight-point yellow (PMS 106) star superimposed over a green (PMS 355) crescent and black sphere (Encyclopedia Shadowstar). In addition to the Starfleet delta shield, this patch was seen on EVA suits and on excursion jackets. Non-Starfleet personnel assigned to the station wore only the assignment patch. Another version of this had the star, sphere and crescent enclosed in two concentric white circles with blue (PMS 279) borders, with "SHADOWSTAR STATION SFR-721" on top and "UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS" in blue (PMS 279) letters below. Alternate timelines "The Guardian Incident" -- about a Romulan plot to go back in time to assassinate the Federation President and Klingon Chancellor on Shadowstar Station in 2298, and detonate a metastellar weapon in the Triangle -- occurred in an alternate timeline from the main one. Category:Federation starbases Category:Star Trek: Avenger Category:Star Trek: Malverne Category:Star Trek: Shadowstar Station Category:Star Trek: Accord Category:Starfleet International Fan Association